Conventionally, a pair of fuel injection pump bodies are mounted on both sides of the cylinder block of a V-engine such that when both rack rods move in the same direction, the same function is displayed. One of the fuel injection pumps is provided with a governor, while the other fuel injection pump has no governor, and the movement of the rack rod of the fuel injection pump provided with the governor is transmitted to the rack rod of the fuel injection pump having no governor through a link mechanism. That is, a link mechanism such as that shown in FIG. 1 is widely used.
In FIG. 1, the symbols a and a' both represent a fuel injection pump. The fuel injection pump a' is mounted in the state in which it faces the same direction as the fuel injection pump a. In other words, both fuel injection pumps a and a' are mounted such that when the respective rack rods c move in the same direction, the same function is displayed. The symbol b represents a pump governor which is mounted on the fuel injection pump a so as to control the fuel injection rate by moving the rack rod c of the fuel injection pump a in correspondence with the change of the engine load. Since no governor is mounted on the fuel injection pump a', the movement of the rack rod c of the fuel injection pump a is transmitted to the rack rod c of the fuel injection pump a' by a link mechanism composed of levers d.sub.2-1 and d.sub.2-2 which are fixed to a connecting shaft d.sub.1 in such a manner as to project in the same direction from both sides thereof and a link d.sub.3.
The above-described conventional control apparatus is disadvantageous in that when the engine is inclined forward, the rotational speed of the engine is increased because the levers d.sub.2-1 and d.sub.2-2 are moved in the direction of increasing the fuel under the weights of their own gravities, while the rotational speed of the engine is reduced when it is inclined backward.